tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superdawnfan as "Amy" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:41 Superdawnfan ad3abf14@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.58.191.20 has joined #clapper 15:41 k sorry first time doing this lols 15:41 No worries! 15:42 Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:42 Amy & Samey/Sammy 15:42 Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Amy, and then you can audition for Samey right after. 15:43 First, please link us to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:43 I do but uh I don't have it alphabetical and seperated confessional/audition tape you'll need to scroll down lols 15:43 sorry 15:43 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superdawnfan/Audition_Tapes 15:44 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superdawnfan/Confessionals 15:44 Great. For this one, you actually didn't need to do a confessional, but at least you got some practice with your character while doing it. :) 15:44 Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 15:45 ok 15:45 Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:46 kind of mix I want to keep your personalities close to the same but add more to them see anything they might've left out make it more of a story then a one-sided thing 15:46 so yeah something new 15:46 Super! These ones are just for Amy, by the way. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:47 Not sure yet but if so maybe topher most of them seem incompatible topher dave or someone along the lines of that would be great 15:48 Finally, do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:48 as my char right? 15:49 Nope, as you. 15:49 oh no not at all 15:49 Stellar. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Amy. Your partner for this scene is Trent. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:49 Trent13 ae07a81b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.168.27 has joined #clapper 15:49 Superdawnfan has changed nick to Amy1 15:49 * Trent13 walks over to Amy. 15:50 Hey Amy. 15:50 Hi has anything interesting been going on? 15:50 Not much. 15:51 Your sister just totally wiped out in the water skiing challenge though. 15:51 You should probably check on her... make sure she's okay. 15:51 Sure....... 15:51 *Amy said deceivingly to get close to Trent* 15:52 Hey, is there something going on between you and Samey? 15:52 You guys don't seem to get along very well. 15:52 She just gets jealous he only came here toprove she's better than me. Se's scared our parents don't like her as much 15:53 That sucks. 15:53 I have a younger brother so, I kinda know how that feels. 15:53 You know, fighting over your parents and all. 15:53 oh I'm so sorry 15:53 It's cool, and hey. I'm sure you and Samey will get through it. 15:53 You guys seem strong. 15:54 We try to be 15:54 it's hard getting close to a sister who's so against you*amy sheds fake tears* 15:54 Amy, I'm so sorry. 15:55 I had no idea it was... like that. 15:55 it's alright at least your here andd can help me get through things 15:55 Yeah. :) 15:55 At least we have each other. 15:55 We'll end the scene here. 15:55 Great job! Your second character is Samey. We'll redo the audition process with her now. 15:56 ok lol Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions